The present invention relates to improvements in containers, and more particularly to a plastic container having moisture-proof capabilities wherein a tubular container has a longitudinally extending rib and groove element thereon and is uniquely formed so that the container initially has integral material which is subsequently severable for access to the contents and to the rib and groove elements.
In the formation of containers, one form of container is generally in tubular form and is formed, filled and sealed on a form, fill and seal machine with flat continuous sheet material being supplied to the machine and containers being continuously completed and filled in a chain-like fashion with individual completed filled containers severed from the chain.
Such containers are frequently used for contents such as foodstuffs which must be sealed in a moisture-proof container so as to avoid contamination and to avoid drying out of the contents. Yet, in use it is desirable that such containers be reusable particularly in instances such as where they contain foodstuffs and only a portion of the foodstuffs may be consumed with each use so that if the container is reclosable, particularly in a sealed moisture-proof fashion, the utility of the container is substantially enlarged.
An expedient closure for such foodstuff packages is a rib and groove element which is generally a generic terminology for a fastener which is integral with the plastic sheet material and is closable by pressing the confronting faces together so that the rib enters the groove and joins it in a sealed fashion and where the rib and groove can be separated for reopening the package by pulling the confronting flaps apart. Such rib and groove elements may take various detailed forms as known by those versed in the art and as used herein will be merely referred to as rib and groove elements, it being understood that various structural arrangements may be employed.
In packaging materials and containers which are provided with reclosable rib and groove elements, it is desirable that the container initially be completely sealed so that it cannot be tampered with and the package will first be opened when placed in use by severing the material so as to provide access to the rib and groove elements and to the contents. This provides a package where a retailer can keep the package on the shelf without concern as to contamination of the contents or concern as to tampering. The purchaser who uses the container will merely sever the material when he places it into use and will then have a reopenable package which permits withdrawal of only a portion of the contents and resealing of the package.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a tubular reclosable package of the type which can be completed on a form fill machine, wherein the package is uniquely originally sealed by the material of the package remaining integral and the package can be placed in use by severing the material to obtain a reclosable container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tubular package which can readily be formed in continuous fashion to have a chain of containers with individual containers cut from the chain.
A further object of the invention is to provide a unique container structure wherein the structure is initially integrally sealed by the material of the container being unbroken but the container is provided with a continuous rib and groove element extending longitudinally therealong accessible by cutting the material to provide a reclosable package.
A further object of the invention is to provide a form fill and seal type of package with a reopenable rib and groove feature uniquely arranged so that initially the container is completely sealed for moisture-proof and tamper proof integrity.